jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover
Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover is a double-length episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie spends the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. Plot Act 1 Jackie is playing with Keziah and Fushion outside her house and gives them a hint. It's someone that sleeps at someone's house, brings sleeping bags with them and have big dance parties. Jackie is spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. Keziah and Fushion are confused about it, but Jackie encourages them that they need to go to Pat's Pizzeria to eat pizza and celebrate her sleepover party. Jackie also mentions that today is Eleanor's uncle's birthday. Keziah and Fushion are excited and Jackie blows a kiss to them as they leave. Keira then walks to Jackie's House with her purse. Jackie has a surprise for her and they're about to play Hungry Hungry Hippos. The instructions are to put the marbles in the marble groove and gobble the marbles with each hippo. Whoever player captures the most marbles wins. Before they play the game, Jackie teaches Keira how to pour all the marbles in the marble groove to capture them. As the game begins, Jackie and Keira gobble up the marbles out of the marble groove as fast as they can. In Sam's bedroom, Melissa is packing water bottles and she's about to go to Pat's Pizzeria with Jackie, Eleanor and Keira, but Eleanor is absent. In the kitchen, Keira gives Melissa her Gloucester County Special Services Education Association electric flashlight. Jackie, Melissa and Sam never used a electric flashlight for many years and it only has one button that can work and light up everything. Melissa writes "Jax" and "Keira" on the water bottles with a black marker and leaves with Jackie and Keira to Pat's Pizzeria. During the walk to Pat's Pizzeria, Keziah appears riding her scooter until Jackie sees her when she gets closer. Jackie hugs Keziah and asks her if her mom let her to go to Pat's Pizzeria all by herself, but Keziah's mom doesn't care. Melissa invites Keziah to join her, Jackie and Keira's walk to Pat's Pizzeria. Jackie asks Keziah if she can ride her scooter to Pat's Pizzeria, but Keziah only allows her to ride it once. Once Jackie, Keziah and Keira got to Pats Pizzeria, Melissa warns them not to ride Keziah's scooter in the restaurant. At the cash register, Melissa orders 3 pepperoni pizzas for them and a female cashier pays her back to $500. After Melissa ordered the pepperoni pizzas, she is seen carrying a tray of them and serves the girls 3 pepperoni pizzas and 3 water bottles. Jackie tells Keziah that last time she and Eleanor are at Pat's Pizzeria, Eleanor doesn't like pepperoni pizza. Jackie decides to go to the arcade to get a toy out of a toy catcher machine, but she accidentally inserts two big coins and they're stuck. After Jackie, Keziah and Keira eat their pizza, Jackie and Keziah put their pepperoni toppings on their eyes, making them look like pepperoni monsters. Melissa warns them to throw their plates if they're done and wipes the sauce off of Jackie's face. After eating pizza at Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa has to put mail in a mailbox before Jackie, Keziah and Keira go home. Melissa warns them to look both ways to make sure there are no cars. Jackie decides to play a race game with Keziah and Keira that makes the running to the end of the sidewalk whoever wins or lose. Suddenly, a big rainpuddle with a Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag inside is blocking Jackie, Keziah and Keira's way. Keira picks it up and explains that the quartet needs to take the very wet Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag to a black trashcan. Suddenly, Jackie accidentally falls into the puddle. The puddle made Jackie's pants very wet and Jackie scream, cry, throw temper tantrums and stomp her feet. Jackie wants to go home and change her pants, but Melissa yells at her to stop and the quartet is not going home. The reason why the quartet is not going home because Keira needs to throw the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag in the black trashcan. All the people outside are going to hear Jackie scream and throw tantrums. As the quartet gets to the trashcan, Keira finally throws the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag and toilet paper in it. After that, Melissa tells Jackie that she has to be very careful next time and don't fall into a puddle. When Jackie is having a situation about it, she must think in her brain every day and control her emotions whenever she sees a rainpuddle. Jackie's last tear streams on her cheek. Keira then wipes it off, causing Jackie to hug her tightly. Back at Jackie's house, Jackie tries to open the door but it's locked. Melissa thought that Sam is in the shower and turns her key sideways. Now Jackie can change her pants. Melissa decides to serve Keziah and Keira a red bowl of candy for ignoring Jackie during the long walk home. Suddenly, Jackie walks out of her room naked. Melissa warns her to change in the laundry room. After Jackie gets changed, she wears a green long-sleeved dress with a black belt and Mary-Jane shoes. Keziah gives Jackie her Valentine Nerds just in case for the Play-Doh dessert competition, but Melissa warns them to play Play-Doh in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keziah set up the Play-Doh totes. They're about to compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. Whoever wins the contest will get Valentine Nerds as a treat. Keziah accepts the request, and before they play, Jackie rolls up her sleeves and creates some desserts with Play-Doh, including ice cream and cupcakes. Now Jackie and Keziah can compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. They start the contest by choosing which of these desserts Jackie created and Keziah will vote them. In the kitchen, Sam is teaching Melissa how to use perimeters and areas to help her understand. Back in the cat room, Bubblegum walks around Jackie and Keziah for something; they're competing a Play-Doh dessert competition, and when they're done, they'll get Valentine Nerds. After voting each delicious dessert, Keira is eating Jackie's Valentine Nerds, which caused Jackie to get upset. After the Play-Doh dessert competition in the cat room, Jackie suggests that she and Keziah will go on their sleepover adventure in a hotel with their stuffed animals. They will need to get dressed into Jackie's pajamas and pack up their stuff in Jackie's suitcase, including Fluffy and Wolfie. They put the suitcase in the laundry room, write their names on their bed tags, and fetch their sleeping bags. Now Jackie and Keziah can have their sleepover with their stuffed animals, until Fushion finds them in their sleep. He doesn't like the way Jackie and Keziah sleep in Jackie's room and ruins their sleepover adventure. Fushion is seen at the bottom of Jackie's bunk bed with his legs up on his chest. Jackie asks Fushion why did he ruined her and Keziah's sleepover adventure. Fushion hated the way Jackie and Keziah have a sleepover in her room and wants to be left alone. But Jackie calms him down and decides to sing Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara as his annoying song ever. During the song, Jackie then dances with him to make him feel better. After the song, Jackie finally made Fushion feel better and tells Keziah that she's a huge fan of Zedd. She suggested that she, Keziah and Fushion will ride their bikes across the street. Jackie leads them to the cat room to get her bike to ride with and her pink polka-dot coat to keep her warm. When Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira got outside, Jackie encourages them to ride Keziah's scooter and Fushion's bike. They are about to go on a bike riding adventure. So, Jackie, Keziah and Fushion compete a race and soon arrives at a house where a man doesn't see them. Jackie decides to use her screaming powers to kill the man. She did so, and her screaming powers killed him so that he didn't see Jackie. At 4:00pm, Melissa is about to dismiss Keziah and Fushion and needs Jackie back inside until the end of the day, but Jackie doesn't want the day to end and she is spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will at Eleanor's house for a sleepover. Melissa is not letting Jackie go to Eleanor's house for the night. Jackie, Keziah and Fushion beg Melissa to go to Eleanor's house for the night. All for crying out loud, Melissa coincidentally allows them to go to Eleanor's house for the night, and this is the last time Jackie is going to Eleanor's house and never going there again. Also, Melissa will come get her in the morning and close all the doors while she's gone and just cancelled Keira's permission to go to Eleanor's house for the night because she's not invited. Act 2 Jackie, Keziah and Fushion arrive at Eleanor's house to see what Eleanor and Will are up to. Jackie just brought Eleanor's sleepover card she made and gives it to her. Eleanor asks Jackie she made this card for her, but instead of answering her question, Jackie tells her, Keziah, Fushion and Will that her dad Sam told her this: "Every girl dreams of a bigger life, so I give you all of me to have sleepovers". Will notices that there's a song and Jackie's dad sang All of Me to her. This makes Jackie agree with that. Jackie goes up on a tree stump. She thanked Will for giving her the missing Smarties candy wrapper, she thanked Eleanor for teaching her how to do cartwheels, she thanked Keziah for going on a sleepover adventure with her and she thanked Fushion for calming down during her favorite Zedd song. Will asks Jackie if she's forgetting something about yesterday. Jackie had a thought on the part where Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will try to come with her to Eleanor's house, but Jackie is not supposed to go there because she and her parents have to leave for church at 3:00pm. Jackie knows what Will needs, but he must consider to be her friend. Will honestly tells Jackie that he did gave her the missing Smarties candy wrapper as a clue, but Jackie couldn't keep it too long because she wanted to throw it in the trash. After recalling the Smarties candy wrapper, Jackie decides to make her skirt grow longer by making a wish. She did so, and suddenly, she throws her wish out of nowhere and her skirt magically grows longer. Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will knew that Jackie's wish has come true. Jackie shrieks in joy as her friends hug her and exclaims that she, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will will go inside Eleanor's house. Inside Eleanor's house, Jackie, Keziah and Fushion reintroduce themselves to Kate and Dan. "Did you just go inside our house again, young lady?" asks Dan. Jackie tells Eleanor's parents that she's spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will for a sleepover and Melissa just let her go there for the night. "Are you guys having a sleepover?" asks Kate. Jackie tells her friends that Eleanor has a special day and they are invited to celebrate her sleepover party by listening to music and making a candle for her. Jackie starts her sleepover party by setting up party snacks and the TV to set music on while Kate makes Jackie's candle. Cheerleader by OMI dedicated to Will plays when Jackie sings the first verses and snaps her fingers while Kate is taping her. During the song, Jackie dances around the living room until Keziah punches her fists and Will twirling her. They, Fushion and Eleanor all push their fists forward and hip dance twice. An instrumental version of it is used while Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will dance along and Will imitating an trumpet. Jackie and her friends take turns singing the rest of the song and repeat the same sequence they did. After the song, Dan announced that Eleanor and Will's uncle will be here soon and the kids need to go home now. Jackie, Keziah and Fushion are not leaving because they're having a sleepover. Instead of Jackie, Keziah and Fushion going home, Dan offers for them to stay at his house for their sleepover. The three of them heard this and that means that they'll be sleeping with Eleanor and Will tonight. Eleanor suggested that they will watch YouTube and Netflix before the finale of Fight Song. Jackie thought that will be a great idea and she and her friends obey what Eleanor suggested before her uncle gets here. After Jackie's sleepover party, Jackie notices that her candle is ready. Suddenly, Eleanor's uncle, Michael and Maggie arrive at Eleanor's house just in time. Jackie hugs and asks them if they are invited to watch her blowing her candle, but it's Eleanor's uncle's birthday. So, everyone decides to sing Happy Birthday to You since it's Eleanor's uncle's birthday and again for Jackie's almost 7th birthday. Jackie stands behind the dining table and her candle as they sing it to her. After the song, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will cheer for Jackie as she blows her birthday candle. As soon as Jackie blew her candle, everyone cheered and applaud for her. To her surprise, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will run and lift her up. Jackie is very happy that she's away from her parents for the night and gets to spend the night at Eleanor's House. She knew that she failed to keep her situation from the puddle by accident, but this will keep it in her mind every day. As a result, Dan finally allowed Jackie, Keziah and Fushion to have a sleepover at his house and Jackie became Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will's best friend forever. Cast Songs * Stay * All of Me (song dedicated to Jackie's dad) * Cheerleader (song dedicated to Will) * Fight Song * Happy Birthday to You Trivia * This is the 2nd episode to have a double-length episode. * This episode is a sequel to Jackie Saves New Year's Eve. ** Unlike in Jackie Saves New Year's Eve, Jackie spends much time at Eleanor's House until 6:00 without staying overnight. * This is the last episode to feature Pat's Pizzeria and Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah and Keira will no longer walk there to eat pizza from now on. * Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will will still be present in later episodes. * This is the 2nd episode Jackie screams and throws temper tantrums. The other 5 are Jackie's After-School Visit, Jackie's Plan For Easter, Jackie, You're My Sister!, Ice Cream and Lollipops and Jackie and the Bella. * "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara was the song Jackie sang to Fushion when he got mad and wanted to sleep with him for her sleepover. * "Happy Birthday to You" was the last song the entire cast sang to Eleanor's uncle and again to Jackie before she blows her candle. * Eleanor and Will are supposed to be absent for this episode for their uncle's birthday, but it turned into a double-length episode and they only appear in the second part. * Sam, Melissa, Bubblegum, Jean, Fluffy, Wolfie, and Keira only appear in the first part along with Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion. * This is the second double-length episode in which Opal is absent. * During the Play-Doh dessert competition segment, it is revealed that Keziah's birthday is on October 26, 2010 and she's 8 years old. Gallery The signature sign on Jackie's door.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Double-Length Episodes